1. Field
This application relates generally to computer-generated animation, and more specifically, to a timeline tool for producing computer-generated animations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer animation is the process of generating animated images using computer graphics. A computer-generated scene may include a virtual environment including various objects (e.g., trees, rocks, clouds, etc.) and characters (animals, people, etc.). Models of characters, for example, may be created and then moved or deformed. Images of the scene are rendered at selected times or frames; when the frames are viewed in rapid succession, they give viewers the perception of animation.
A computer-generated character is typically modeled using a skeleton structure that is covered with a soft body layer that represents the skin, muscles, and soft tissue of the character. An artist can achieve the visual effect of animation through movement of the bones and joints in the skeleton structure. The soft body layer moves, or deforms, in response to movements of the skeleton structure. Because the soft body layer of a computer-generated character is outwardly visible to viewers of the computer animation, it is important that the soft body deformation impart a visually plausible appearance of the computer-generated character.
In some cases, achieving a visually plausible appearance requires defining the deformation of the soft body layer by manual input, which can be a time-consuming task. Thus, there is an opportunity to develop tools and techniques that make the process of manually defining the appearance of a character easier and more time-efficient.